une nymphe parmi nous
by aosarah
Summary: Une nuit, Draco reçoit la bénédiction d'une mystérieuse femme. Il s'en suivra de drôle de changements. HP/DM. EN PAUSE
1. Chapter 0

**une nymphe parmi nous**

_rating: M pas pour rien_

_paring: hpdm_

_résumer: draco reçoit la bénédiction d'une mystérieuse femme, et sans suit de drôle de changement_

_Disclamer: les personnages sont à J.K Rowling, T.T meme Draco n'est pas à moi... _

_note:j'ai longtemps hésité entre hpdm ou rwdm._

_béta:Lilychloe_

* * *

prologue:

La lune était claire, le ciel calme. Il faisait doux dehors et le lac avait une jolie lueur bleutée. Tout était paisible et calme, le seul bruit qu'on pouvait entendre était le chant des hiboux et d'autres oiseaux nocturne. La majorité des individus dormait paisiblement dans leur bon lit douillet, sauf évidement les fêtards qui à cette heure dansaient encore autour de leurs amis. Au fond, peut être que tout était trop calme pour être normal et c'est exactement ce que se disait Loryan.

La jeune femme avait de long et magnifique cheveux noirs maintenus en longue natte qui arrivait sous ses fesses. Elle portait, pour ainsi dire, une fine robe blanche très proche de celle de déesses grecques qui cachait très peu son corps nu en dessous. Loryan ne paraissait pas humaine, sa beauté était beaucoup trop divine pour l'être, seulement la jeune femme allait mourir et elle le savait. Une tâche de sang se formait de plus en plus sur son ventre et la régénération dont elle était dotée ne semblait pas vouloir marcher. La femme respirait lentement et tentait de se calmer. Il ne fallait pas paniquer.

Oui, elle allait mourir, mais si la nature en décidait ainsi alors elle respectait son choix. Chacun naissait et mourrait tel le cycle de la vie, et même si elle était considérée comme une créature immortelle, elle acceptait ce sort. Loryan était fin prête à mourir après avoir fait le point sur sa vie. Mais avant cela, elle devait se choisir un ou une héritière car la jeune femme n'avait pas d'enfant, elle n'avait après tout que dans les cent vingt cinq ans et aucune ride sur son beau visage pâle. Choisir un héritier de cette façon n'était pas évidente, cela voulait dire choisir un élu chez les mortels pour le rendre comme elle.

Elle n'appréciait pas trop les humains, les trouvant égoïstes et nombrilistes. Leurs guerres pour des noises ne faisaient pas bonne éloge d'eux auprès des non-humains, et trouver un humain digne de ce nom était dur d'affaire.

La jeune femme se concentra et une lueur dorée l'entoura, d'un coup son corps tomba dans les limbes de l'inconscience pendant que son esprit arpentait les rues moldus et sorcières. Elle s'arrêta un court instant vers une petite sorcière rousse française qui partageait son croissant avec un groupe de chats errants puis reprit son chemin. Loryan s'arrêta également plusieurs autres fois, mais à chaque fois elle retroussait chemin, elle sentait sa magie devenir faible et savait qu'elle ne tiendrait plus longtemps sous forme astral et s'apprêtait à abandonner quand elle sentit quelque chose.

Elle s'approcha rapidement de la source, pour se retrouver face à un grand manoir.

"Manoir Malfoy" était écrit sur une plaque dorée à l'entrée.

Elle avança dans les couloirs plutôt sombres, recouverts de tableaux vivants en essayant de se concentrer sur ce qu'elle ressentait. La jeune femme arriva devant une chambre et traversa la porte. Elle se retrouva dans une chambre calme, de couleur prédominante bleu ciel qu'elle devinait malgré l'obscurité de la pièce. La chambre avait plutôt l'air spacieux, un grand lit à baldaquin au centre de la pièce était recouvert de draps dorés qui recouvrait un humain endormi. Sur la gauche, se tenait un grand dressing qui longeait tout le mur et à droite un bureau en bois de chêne recouvert de divers livres. La chambre était très peu personnelle et son occupant très endormi.

Celui-ci était presque entièrement recouvert par les draps, ne laissant paraître que son front et ses cheveux blonds. La femme baissa un petit peu la couverture par magie sans baguette ou télékinésie, sans doute l'un ou l'autre, et regarda un peu mieux le visage de l'endormi.

Draco Malfoy se tenait là, il ne ronflait pas mais si on s'approchait on pouvait l'entendre parler dans son sommeil de temps en temps. La brune contempla un moment le visage du beau blond, un visage fin et apaisé. Il était très attirant comme ça et il se retourna sur le ventre en serrant de ses bras son oreiller, il chuchotait de temps à autre des murmures lascifs ou encore des " fraise plus chantilly égal grossir".

La jeune femme se décida et avec un ultime effort utilisa ses dernières ressources pour changer le destin de ce mortel, en espérant faire le bon choix...

Quelques minutes plus tard, la dénommée Loryn rendit son dernier souffle et s'éteignit.

* * *

_fin du prologue_

_espérant qu'il vous plaise_

_a bientôt_


	2. Chapter 1: Faim et compassion

Chapitre 1  
une nymphe parmi nous.  
Faim et compassion.

_rating: M _

_paring: hpdm_

_résumer: draco reçoit la bénédiction d'une mystérieuse femme, et sans suit de drôle de changement_

_Disclamer: les personnages sont à J.K Rowling_

_béta:Lilychloe, merci à elle car il y a beaucoup de travail pour me corriger u_U_

* * *

Draco se releva lentement, le jeune homme était allongé sur le sofa rouge du salon familial. Le manoir Malfoy était très grand et il était habituel de si perdre, même pour ses habitants. Le garçon était seul chez lui, et il s'ennuyait en tout point. Madame Malfoy, dès le début du procès de son mari, s'était réfugiée en France chez des amis de longue date, se préoccupant peu de savoir ce qu'allait devenir son fils. Draco avança dans la pièce jusqu'à la baie vitrée et profita de la vue du jardin, le blond se sentit nostalgique et se remémora ses histoires d'enfant dans ce jardin. Il avait toujours apprécié les fleurs, les trouvant apaisantes. Il remonta sur son épaule, la manche de sa robe de chambre blanche qui lui arrivait un peu au dessus des genoux et ferma légèrement ses yeux, ses long cils blond retombant sur le haut des ses pommettes.

Dans un PLOP sonore, une elfe de maison apparut. Sa peau était un peu rosée et elle avait de longs cheveux violet attachés en une longue natte. Elle était très belle pour une elfe, et elle était la seule qui n'avait pas été confisquée par le ministère, étant une elfe salariée, et la seule payée dans la famille. Lucius Malfoy était allé la chercher en Inde à la naissance de son fils, le pays des elfes de maison les plus chers mais aussi des elfes d'exceptions considérés comme les meilleurs. Elle regarda le jeune garçon d'un air sévère, qui lui ne l'avait pas remarqué.

« Maitre Draco, allez-vous habiller, vous allez attraper froid. Ce n'est pas bon pour votre teint.

- Zéna, cesse de jouer à la maman, j'ai déjà une mère, répondit doucement le garçon.

- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je ne nommerais pas Madame Malfoy comme une mère.

-Certes... Mais elle l'est. »

Le blond ferma la vitre et sortit de la pièce, suivit de près par l'elfe. Il ouvrit la porte pour aller dans la salle des invités et la referma aussitôt en collant son dos contre, en proie à une grande terreur.  
Que faisaient des Weasley, des aurors et le vieux fou de Dumbledore chez lui? De son côté, Fol'oeil se mit à faire les cents pas en marmonnant

« J'étais sûr ! C'était une mauvaise idée, le gamin doit cacher quelque chose!

- Mais non mon ami, sourit Albus en lissant sa barbe, il a juste été surpris.

- Draco Malfoy ? demanda calmement Arthur en s'approchant de la porte fermée, nous ne sommes là que pour parler »

Le garçon ouvrit la porte avec lenteur et se retrouva en petite tenue devant cinq personnes, il rougit devant leurs regards. Les adultes n'en menaient pas large et Nymphodora Tonks qui était de la partie, bavait devant le jeunot, Zéna arriva en transplanant et donna une cape argentée à son maître qui s'en couvrit, elle savait très bien que celui-ci était un très bel homme et qu'il avait tendance à attirer les autres humains de façon… inhumaine. Arthur s'avança de manière pacifique vers le garçon.

« Bonjour, je suis le père de Ronald et Ginny, tu te souviens d'eux ? Pourrais-tu nous dire où est ta mère?

- Excusez mon impertinence, mais je ne vous permets pas de me tutoyer monsieur mais pour répondre à votre question, mère est en France.

- Nan mais quelle éducation a eu ce gamin? s'exclama Tonks, il parle comme les gens du temps de Merlin ! Ça existe encore des gens comme ça? Il ne doit pas être très rigolo.

- C'est l'éducation aristocratique, chuchota Weasley, et encore tu n'as jamais discuté avec son père. »

Draco était agacé que l'on parle de lui comme s'il n'était pas là.

« Je suis là vous savez… que voulez-vous exactement ?

- Draco, je ne peux te laisser seul ici, nous sommes venus parler avec ta mère, mais vu qu'elle n'est plus dans le pays et que tu es mineur, tu es en danger, tu-sais-qui voudra se venger de ton père et cette vengeance se fera sûrement à travers toi, reprit Dumbledore.

- Vous voulez que j'aille à Poudlard? J'y serais aussi seul qu'ici.

- En réalité il y a des élèves pendant les vacances, tu ne seras pas seul et tu auras des livres, le lac, la salle de musique, les serres, à ta disposition.

- Je ne crois pas que je puisse...

- Maître Draco, le coupa l'elfe de maison, je vous suivrais où que vous alliez, et je peux demander à une amie elfe de venir de temps en temps pour les plantes du manoir, elle est elfe botaniste et sera ravie je pense. Là-bas vous serez en sécurité et surtout là bas vous ne serez pas seul. »

Draco réfléchit pendant quelques secondes, les arguments de Zéna étaient convaincants, de plus il pouvait l'emmener avec lui, il ne serait pas si seul que ça finalement.

« Très bien Zéna, alors nous irons à Poudlard.

- Je vais préparer nos bagages, fini-t-elle, avant de disparaître.

- Draco, nous partirons quand vous serez prêt » sourit Albus avec bienveillance.

Les heures passèrent et Draco fut installé dans l'école de sorcier avec sa jolie elfe de maison. Dumbledore n'avait pas menti et on pouvait voir quelques élèves s'amuser dehors et dans le lac. Le blond se voyait mal aller voir les autres, qui étaient de toutes les maisons sauf Serpentard. Nymphadora s'approcha du jeune homme, ses cheveux étaient à présent rouge pourpre, une couleur qu'elle n'avait jamais eu avant. Elle avait pour ordre de veiller sur le gamin alors qu'Albus réunissait l'ordre du Phénix à son sujet. Le blond avait beau être maintenant habillé d'un pantalon de soie noir et d'une chemise beige, il avait toujours cet effet sur elle, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer.

Le jardin de Poudlard, ou plutôt la cour, était délimité par des bacs à fleurs en pierre, et plus loin on pouvait voir la forêt interdite précédée par la cabane d' Hagrid et de grosses pierres décoratives. La majorité des élèves était au centre de la cour, assez loin des arbres mais pas trop proche de l'entrée du château. Un jeune couple était assis sur un joli banc de bois et se tenait la main alors qu'un groupe de copain chahutait. Luna Lovegood, qui s'ennuyait chez elle, était aussi assise sur une pierre, un chat gris entouré de rubans de toutes les couleurs sur les genoux. La blonde se releva alors que le chat couru jusqu'à la forêt et elle s'avança vers le Serpentard.

« Oh, mon ami le chat garrou m'a dit que tu sentais bizarre, j'ai pensé que je devais te prévenir, si même au chat garrou tu fais peur... peut être devrais-tu voir un médicomage. »

La jeune fille entra dans le château en parlant avec une forme invisible, Nymphadora qui avait entendu les propos de la Serdaigle s'approcha du jeune Malfoy et examina discrètement sa magie. Elle avait silencieusement lancé un sortilège du nom de "révelt" qui permettait à la personne qui lançait le sort, de voir pendant un court instant l'aura magique aux alentours.

L'aura magique de la nature était verte et celle humaine bleue, une aura bleue claire signifiait une magie plus défensive, et une bleue foncée plutôt offensive. Il y a avait dehors trois élèves bleu clair, les autres et la majorité étant foncé sauf une fille qui allait sur le turquoise, signifiant que sa magie était adaptée aux soins. Une créature magique elle, apparaitrait dans des tons violets, mais ce n'était le cas de personne ici présent. Le blond rayonnait d'une couleur rose, mais plutôt vieux rose qui se mélangeait avec quelques touches de vert par-ci, par-là. La jeune Auror n'avait jamais vue une aura pareille et le sort prit fin.

La sous-directrice, qui venait d'arriver après la demande de Dumbledore arriva dehors et après s'être jeté un Sonorus dit:

« Les élèves sont priés de rentrer le dîner est servi »

Une fois attablés, à une seule et unique table, les élèves mangèrent avec plaisir et sourire. Draco ne mangeait pas, la viande sur la table lui donnait la nausée, mais une fois le dessert apparu le blondinet se jeta sur les fruits qui semblaient sentir si bon, toujours sous le regard intrigué de Tonks qui avait décidé de parler de lui au directeur à son retour. Après le repas tous les élèves partirent dans leurs dortoirs et Malfoy se dirigea seul vers le sien.

Le jeune homme prit une longue douche et se lava longuement les dents, il revêtit simplement un pyjama vert en satin et Zéna apparut.  
L'elfe changea les draps de son maître en des draps argentés de meilleure qualité et posa un vase de tulipe sur la petite table de nuit en teck. Elle avait assisté à une partie de la réunion de l'ordre qui l'avait interrogé sur son protégé, et la réunion avait plutôt bien aboutit à l'unanimité il avait été déclaré que Draco serait influencé par la voie de sa famille comme n'importe quel adolescent dans son cas et que c'était justement le devoir de l'ordre de protégé son innocence. Elle regarda l'adolescent dormir paisiblement dans son lit et transplana devant le bureau du directeur des lieux. Zéna chuchota" glace au citron" et la gargouille laissa le passage à un escalier qu'elle monta. En haut, se tenait l'auror femme et Albus en pleine discussion.

« Je vous le dit, il faut le faire examiner, je n'ai jamais vu une aura magique de cette couleur.

- Très bien Nymphadora, l'infirmière est en vacances mais je contacterai une amie spécialiste, j'ai bien peur que les médicomages d'Angleterre soient corrompus par le ministre. Entrez Zéna ne restez pas à la porte.

- Monsieur, quelle sera ma place ici? Je ne suis payée que pour servir Draco Malfoy.

- Je le sais très bien, sourit Albus, et j'aimerais que vous me rendiez un service qui pourrait être très favorable au jeune Malfoy, Miss, si bien sûr vous acceptez... »

Chaque journée, était composée de trois étapes, trois étapes caractérisées par la place du soleil dans le ciel, chaque journée commençait et finissait de la même façon: un lever et un coucher de soleil. Les humains se contentaient de suivre le rythme instauré, s'endormaient et se réveillaient pour commencer un nouveau jour, prendre un nouveau départ, une nouvelle chance. N'ayant pour but que de naitre, de vivre et de mourir.

C'est en tout cas ce que se disait Lois Michel alors qu'elle chantait dans l'opéra de Prague, les humains pouvaient paraitre pitoyable en cherchant à tout prix à exister aux yeux de tout le monde, ne comprenaient-ils donc pas que le plus beau cadeau que leur avait fait la vie était celui d'aimer et de pouvoir vivre avec l'être aimé ? L'amour était seul immortel. La femme qui devait avoir physiquement une vingtaine d'année continua sa chanson, elle pratiquait le rock symphonique, un style très peu connu des moldus mais duquel les sorciers raffolaient, un mélange de rock et de métal avec des touches de son classique. Son pianiste la regarda et commença son solo suivi de sa voix puissante, une voix de chanteuse d'opéra.

La chanteuse avait de longs cheveux châtains foncés attachés en un chignon sophistiqué de scène, elle avait des yeux marron mais en réalité elle avait un sort de camouflage dessus, on ne voyait pas tous les jours une femme avec des yeux jaune vif. Elle portait en ce moment également une longue jupe noire drapée mise en valeur par son chemisier corset rosé et un bracelet qui montait jusqu'à son coude. Le bracelet paraissait être fait de vraies plantes, on aurait dit une fleur grimpante mais incrustée dans son bras. Il n'était pour le public qu'une décoration de scène mais en réalité il était bien là, en fusion avec elle. Lois fini sa chanson en un canon et salua le public qui l'applaudit.

La jeune femme sortit de scène et alla dans les coulisses, elle se rafraîchit avec un verre de champagne que lui tendait le personnel et sortit par derrière après avoir récupéré ses affaires. Il était près de minuit et elle avait une réunion importante, une fois arrivée dans une zone de transplanage, elle disparue et réapparue en Grèce. Un voyage bien trop long pour un humain en transplanant, mais elle n'était pas tout à fait humaine. Lois arriva sur des ruines antiques, enfin des ruines pour les moldus qui les visitaient en réalité les lieux étaient habités, elle concentra sa magie et ce qui ne pouvait pas être vu, devint visible pendant le court instant où elle pénétra le bâtiment.  
Elle arriva dans un grand jardin entouré de colonnes antiques, au centre du jardin se trouvait une grande table où il ne manquait plus qu'elle.  
Alors que la chanteuse s'asseyait, la femme au bout de la table fit apparaître au dessus d'eux un brouillard dans lequel ils devinèrent un jeune homme blond qui se réveillait lentement. La femme aux cheveux bleus nuit se releva et déclara:

"Voici celui que Loryan a choisi.

- Diane, notre sœur décédée était l'une des plus forte d'entre nous, Cet enfant sera t-il à la hauteur? demanda un grand roux.

-Je ne le sais point, pour l'instant il n'a pas encore montré signe de sa magie, il n'en a pas eu besoin. Mais il est l'un des nôtres et c'est pour ça que j'ai réuni le conseil.

- Il est beau garçon, chuchota une blonde en étant sur le point de baver.

- Oui, il a une sacrée attraction, un vrai appel à la luxure, renchérit le roux.

- Lois, tu es celle qui est la plus adaptée au monde sorcier du groupe, peux-tu aller sur place? demanda la femme aux cheveux bleus, qui semblait-il était la chef.

- Ce serait avec plaisir, je suis douée pour l'infiltration. »

* * *

fin du chapitre premier.

Harry et le trio sera très peu présent dans les deux/trois premier chapitre.

bonne lecture ^^


	3. Chapter 2:découverte et loi animal

Une nymphe parmi nous  
chapitre 2 : découverte et loi animal

_rating: M_

_paring: hpdm_

_résumer: draco reçoit la bénédiction d'une mystérieuse femme, et sans suit de drôle de changement_

_Disclamer: les personnages sont à J.K Rowling_

_béta:Lilychloe, merci à elle car il y a beaucoup de travail pour me corriger u_U_

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que Draco passait ses journées à Poudlard, le garçon blond s'ennuyait un peu. Il était pour dire, le seul Serpentard présent et les élèves des autres maisons l'évitaient au maximum. Chaque matin, le jeune homme se réveillait, s'étirait avec lenteur, les cheveux tout emmêlés et partait se doucher. Chaque matin reprenait une habitude, cette fois, pas au manoir Malfoy, mais cela revenait au même. Pourtant ce matin là, Draco se réveilla tranquillement, s'étira, laissant ainsi voir son torse pale et ouvrit les yeux. Yeux qui auraient dû normalement tomber sur du vide, mais qui au contraire croisèrent un regard… Devant lui se tenait un jeune homme brun, plutôt grand avec un visage assez carré et masculin. Le blond sursauta et l'intrus rigola, faisant bouger ses cheveux et laissant apparaître son oreille percée. Le garçon s'approcha doucement du lit.

« Enchanté Draco Malfoy ! Je suis Matt Verne, je rentre en septième année à Serpentard. Alors tu es seul ? Ce n'est pas trop ennuyant? Oh ! Excuse-moi, je vais te laisser te préparer on se voit plus tard. »

Et le brun descendit déjeuner avec un grand sourire, première tentative d'approche plutôt réussie se chuchota-t-il à lui même, en souriant

Pendant ce temps, Draco s'était remis de ses émotions et s'était relaxé dans son bain, il s'était habillé d'un pantalon court en jean bleu clair, d'un t-shirt bleu marine et avait ajouté un foulard gris autour de son cou pour accessoiriser sa tenue. Le Serpentard entra enfin dans la grande salle, où tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, il s'approcha de ce Matt et commença à déjeuner une fois installé. Le blond après avoir bu son thé à la Russe et mangé une pomme prit enfin son temps pour regarder l'autre devant lui. Grand, avec une bonne carrure d'épaule, le brun portait un baggy noir version sorcier et un débardeur vert qui mettait les muscles de ses bras en valeur. Les Verne était une grande famille de sorcier qui détenait leurs propre marque de vêtement, la marque Vernier qui avait pour slogan" la mode n'a pas de monde" et qui s'inspirait beaucoup des vêtements moldus, modernisant ceux des sorciers. Ils restaient pourtant de grands ferveurs des valeurs des sangs purs.

Draco regarda son vis à vis droit dans les yeux, et remarqua ses yeux marron orangé qui le sondait. Le brun avait également pris son temps pour observer celui-ci, et le jeune homme devant lui avait une aura très attirante, à regarder autour de lui il n'était pas le seul affecté. C'était comme si le jeune Malfoy accaparait l'attention de tous grâce à sa beauté, certes Lucius Malfoy avait toujours obtenu ce qu'il voulait en faisant les yeux doux à Fudge, mais là, l'attraction était différente. Un peu déconcerté le septième année se releva et demanda :

" On est que tout les deux, cela te dirait de passer du temps avec moi ?

- Pourquoi pas, comme tu dis on est que tout les deux."

Cela ne se voyait pas, mais intérieurement Matt souriait jusqu'aux oreilles de manière...hum...machiavélique. Et alors qu'il se dirigeait dehors avec le joli blond qu'il devait surveiller mais que rien n'empêchait de le mettre dans son lit, il se disait que l'approche avait été vraiment facile contrairement à la difficulté qu'il prévoyait, à cause des rumeurs sur le personnage. Dumbledore regarda les deux Serpentard s'éloigner en espérant que le jeune Verne ne soit pas en mission pour le compte de l'ennemi.

Plus loin, dans la forêt interdite se passait également quelque chose d'inhabituelle. Les animaux s'étaient regroupés devant un grand arbre, prédateurs se tenant à côté de leurs victimes pacifiquement. Le renard ne mangeant plus le lapin, le lapin n'ayant plus peur du renard. Et c'est entouré d'un immense regroupement de divers animaux qu'un homme roux apparut dans une lumière.

Il avait de longs cheveux qui arrivaient un peu en dessous de ses épaules, attachés en queue, et des yeux bleus perçant. L'homme était assez grand, et il ne portait sur lui qu'un pantalon en toile rouge. Il releva la tête et observa tous les animaux qu'il avait autour de lui, il s'approcha un peu et toutes les bête s'inclinèrent comme elles le purent.

« Animaux de cette forêt! Je suis honoré de venir parmi vous.

-huuhu, répondit une chouette qui était sur un arbre, l'honneur est pour nous » rajouta-t-elle par la pensée sachant que le roux l'entendait.

Fary sourit aux quelques bêtes qui lui avaient répondu et se concentra.

" Je vous prierais mes amis de protéger la nouvelle nymphe, son appartenance et son rôle est l'un des plus puissant. Alors même si elle ne représente pas les animaux, le conseil vous en serait reconnaissant" dit-il dans les pensées de chaque être vivant autour de lui avant de faire un bond pour atterrir sur une haute branche d'un sapin. "J'espère qu'il pourra les maîtriser et bien les représenter" se dit-il.

C'est bercé par une douce musique de piano que notre jeune héros, c'est à dire Draco Malfoy avançait dans les couloirs, voilà maintenant quatre jours qu'ils étaient deux, et l'autre n'était pas d'une compagnie désagréable. Ils avaient décidé de se balader vers le lac aujourd'hui, et c'est en sifflotant au rythme de la musique que le garçon s'y rendait. Le brun n'était pas encore là alors il décida de retirer ses chaussures, de jolis mocassins en cuir noir, et fit trempette à ses pieds. L'eau était calme et d'un beau bleu et alors que le blond était perdu dans ses pensées il n'entendit pas Matt arriver ce qui le fit sursauter.

« Oh ! Tu m'attends depuis longtemps ?

-Non, à peine deux petites minutes, chuchota-t-il comme réponse.

-Aller ! Il fait chaud, tu ne vas pas juste faire baigner tes pieds? » fit remarquer Verne en commençant à se déshabiller et en ne gardant que son boxer moulant noir.

Draco l'écouta et se déshabilla à son tour pour se retrouver en boxer gris et plongea dans l'eau à la suite de l'autre qui avait commencé à faire quelques brasses.

« Ce n'est pas dangereux ? Il parait que l'eau est profonde à plus de cinq kilomètres.

- Oui, mais pour les vacances Dumbledore sécurise le lac pour justement que l'on puisse en profiter.

- Aller, on fait une petite course ? »

Le Serpentard brun était déjà parti. Les deux jeunes hommes s'amusèrent à s'éclabousser un bon moment et après épuisement le septième année s'éclipsa, ayant un rendez vous à Pré-Au-Lard prétexta-t-il et le blond se retrouva seul. Draco décida de plonger sous l'eau pour encore en profiter par la chaleur, et nagea un peu en profondeur, mais soudain le garçon se sentit attrapé et il se retrouva au fin fond du lac malgré ses essais pour remonter. Au bout d'un moment, il ne se sentit plus tiré par le bas et ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermés. Devant lui se tenait deux sirènes, elles avaient de longs cheveux et une peau transparente dans l'eau, des espèces de longues griffes au bout des doigts mais elles gardaient leur charme. La première qui avait deux longues nattes s'avança et toucha l'épaule du blond avant de se reculer en rougissant.

« Oh je l'ai touché! Je l'ai touché! s'écria-t-elle.

- Comme il est beau, chuchota la deuxième en lui tournant autour, rho… Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas le garder pour nous ?

- Tu as raison, il est si beau! Oh regarde je le retouche… je l'ai retouché !

- Mais c'est quoi ce délire? S'énerva le Serpentard qui jeta un œil sous ses pieds et rencontra le vide.

- Ben, Mariette je crois qu'il s'est évanouit.

- Oh... ben allons, emmenons le dans notre repère ».

Et les deux sirènes emportèrent le garçon dans leur "terrier" où elles l'allongèrent sur un lit en pierre décoré de coquillage. Une bonne heure plus tard, Draco revint à lui et se releva une impression bizarre autour de lui. Puis soudainement, le garçon se mit à paniquer, dans l'eau il était dans l'eau ! Et il avait l'impression de respirer tout à fait normalement, était-ce un rêve ? Était-il mort ?

« Bonjour Draco Malfoy, je suis Ezin, chef des sirènes... Ezin nommée... Ezin.

- Je rêve ?

- Non Draco, Draco ne rêve pas.

- Je suis mort alors ?

- Non... Non, l'eau jamais ne blessera Draco.

- Ah bon pourquoi ça ? Pourquoi je ne me noie pas aussi ?

- Je vous ai répondu, l'eau ne vous blessera, jamais l'eau ne blessera un des vôtres. L'eau vous aimer. Ainsi vous ne pouvez vous noyer.

- Mais... Comment ça l'eau ne me blessera pas ! Et pourquoi ? s'écria-t-il alors que l'eau devint violente.

- Mais... L'eau vous aime, comme chaque élément naturel, comme le feu ne vous blessera pas car le feu vous aime, comme le vent, les volcans, la terre, la faune... comme nous aimer Draco. Jamais vous ne blesserez... Vous êtes le sens de la vie.

- Une sirène ça fume?

- Hi ! Pas fumer algues, dangereux pour le cerveau... Mais nous être honoré d'avoir vous chez nous. Nous être honoré, honoré par vous nymphe.

- Gné ? Je remonte comment à la surface moi... Il faut que je consulte un psychomage. Attends tu as dit nymphe? C'est quoi une nymphe ?

- Ne pas savoir ce que vous être ? Les nymphes sont les protecteurs et protectrices de la vie, du libre équilibre naturel. Nymphes êtres grâce à elles que chaque être vivant doit sa vie. Vous être une nymphe, jamais élément naturel ne blessera nymphe. Vous êtes créature magique dite immortelle.

- Jamais je ne serai une créature magique je suis un Malfoy ! Un sang pur !

- Nymphes sans enfant choisissent héritier chez mortels. Vous être une nymphe, et nous sirènes être a votre service, oh protecteur de l'équilibre naturel.»

Quelques heures plus tard, Draco était remonté à la surface et repensait aux propos des sirènes, ce qu'elles disaient paraissait vraisemblable mais l'une d'entre elles lui avait dit :" Si vous pas nous croire, vous demander à centaure, de plus vous en apprendre sur vous nymphe" Que pouvait-il y perdre? Les centaures n'étaient pas considérés comme dangereux mais comme neutre, encore savoir où trouver ses centaures et comment les approcher? Potter et sa clique n'en avait pas parlé une fois ? Si, il lui semblait bien, ne restait plus que oser demander au garde chasse... Pour l'instant, un long bain et une bonne nuit l'attendait.

* * *

Fin chapitre... J'espère que le passage avec les sirènes n'est pas trop lourd, je ne voulais pas les faire parler comme nous et leurs laisser un côté

J'espère que l'histoire est appréciée n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis. ^^


	4. Chapter 3: soupçon et changement

Une nymphe parmi nous Chapitre 3 : soupçon et changement

_rating: M (progressif) K dans ce chapitre_

_paring: hpdm_

_résumer: draco reçoit la bénédiction d'une mystérieuse femme, et sans suit de drôle de changement_

_Disclamer: les personnages sont à J.K Rowling_

_béta:Lilychloe, merci à elle ! _

* * *

_Ce chapitre est important, même s'il joue je dirais un rôle de transition x) et en même temps je le trouve assez comique ^^ bonne lecture à tous_

* * *

_« Depuis la création de l'univers, les nymphes protègent l'équilibre naturel du monde… Depuis la naissance des Hommes, les nymphes ont promis de ne jamais interférer dans les guerres. Te sens- tu petite nymphe de jurer que tu resteras le juste milieu pour l'éternité ? Que jamais tu ne prendras part et que tu accompliras ton devoir comme il se doit ? » Demanda un grand centaure aux longs cheveux noirs nommé Magorian, chef des centaures de la forêt interdite._

_« Je le promets, chuchota Draco Malfoy alors que le bandeau qu'il avait autour des yeux lui fut enlevé._

_-Je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer majesté ! dit Magorian alors qu'il s'agenouillait suivi par tous les autres centaures, je prête serment de vous entrainer et de vous protéger, continua t-il alors qu'il se relevait, je le jure sur ma vie._

_-Tant que ça ? demanda le blond interloqué._

_-Nos vies sont vôtre… »_

Draco se réveilla et s'étira. La jeune nymphe se prépara rapidement laissant ses cheveux, qui avaient un peu poussé, au naturel. Il s'habilla de l'uniforme de Poudlard car aujourd'hui était un jour spécial, c'était la rentrée ! Il s'empressa ensuite de descendre dans la grande salle et d'attraper une panière de fruits pour la manger. Cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'il s'entrainait en secret avec les centaures, les sirènes et même les arachnoïdes, le jeune homme avait énormément progressé et avait appris à maitriser ses nouveaux pouvoirs innés , et tout ça sans que personne ne s'en doute, enfin c'est ce que le serpentard croyait… Car de loin, Tonks surveillait les faits et gestes du garçon depuis son arrivée à Poudlard. La femme avait bien remarqué des changements chez le jeune homme, sa magie semblait changer ce qui pour une aurore ne passait pas inaperçu, elle avait appris à l'école à différencier les magies et même pouvoir reconnaitre certaines créatures magiques par ce procédé, seulement voilà, la magie du garçon jamais elle n'en avait vu une pareille, on aurait dit qu'il faisait partie intégrante de la nature elle-même.

C'est pourquoi la femme avait tenté de le suivre un soir, mais elle s'était retrouvée amnésique dans la forêt à ne plus savoir comment elle y était arrivée. Elle avait alors surveillé son courrier mais celui-ci était tout à fait ordinaire… Elle n'était pas folle quelque chose clochait bien avec le jeune Malfoy et elle trouverait. Seulement la jeune femme obnubilée par ce qu'elle trouvait étrange n'avait pas remarqué certains détails non ordinaire, comme le fait que le blond se nourrissait uniquement de fruits et légumes ou que les animaux semblaient étrangement attirés par lui… Enfin la matinée se passa normalement pour Nymphodora qui comme chaque jour surveillait les faits et gestes du petit blond.

Draco après avoir déjeuné s'était assis contre le vieux saule cogneur et avait dessiné sur son carnet, il était ensuite monté à la Volière et avait fredonné avec les oiseaux. Puis il avait soigné des plantes fanées prête à être jetées dans la serre… rien d'anormal semblait-il pour la jeune aurore. (nda : attention mystère mystère, retenez bien se passage pour la suite D)

Tonks laissa donc tomber pour aujourd'hui, et de plus c'était bientôt l'heure de déclarer l'année scolaire dans la grande salle… ce n'était pas à midi que cela commençait lui avait dit Dumbledore ? La jeune femme d'un Tempus regarda l'heure qui indiqua : midi et une minute, elle se mit à courir à travers les couloirs, sauf qu'elle se perdit en chemin (nda : la pas douée XD) puis quelques longues minutes plus tard elle arriva enfin et ouvrit les portes de la grande salle les cheveux rouges de gêne en s'exclamant :

« Désolée, désolée… j'ai raté quoi ?

-Et bien le discours du choixpeau et la répartition, Mademoiselle Tonks, mais ce n'est pas grave vous arrivez pile pour la présentation des professeurs.

-Pauvre Nymphadora, chuchota Hermione Granger à son voisin, mais Ron on ne doit pas encore manger !

-Mmph ? Ah bon ? »

La jeune fille, qui s'était encore féminisée pendant les vacances, mit une tape amicale derrière la tête du rouquin (nda : en fait elle à fait une cure de ncis pendant les vacances c'est pour ça ^^'). Harry qui avait suivit le manège de ses ami pouffa, Bébé Potter était devenu grand et c'était un beau jeune homme presque adulte qui était assis et faisait face à ses amis.

« Hey ! Vous ne trouvez pas que Malfoy a l'air étrangement heureux ? » fit remarquer Ron, alors que le brun se retourna pour voir « son ennemi de toujours ». La tête appuyée sur ses deux coudes et un piaf dans les cheveux… Un piaf ?

-Hermione… il a un oiseau dans les cheveux ou il faut que je change d'opticien ?

-Mais… c'est que tu as raison, il y a bien un oiseau dans ses cheveux.» répondit ébahie la jeune fille alors que l'information faisait le tour de la salle et remontait jusqu'au dit Malfoy qui s'écria et se bagarra avec le piaf en question.

« Rah mais lâche-moi ! Mais je ne suis pas un nid lâche-moi !»

L'oiseau partit des cheveux du blond, un long silence s'en suivit mais vite reprit par le brouhaha habituel alors que Drago gêné s'intéressa tout d'un coup au beau plafond, très joli plafond violet avec des étoiles qui lévitaient à certains endroits. Tonks se leva d'un coup en criant :

« Ah ! Eurêka ! Je ne suis pas folle !

-Moi je croirais que si au contraire mademoiselle Tonks, dit Severus Rogue en entrecoupant les mots.

-Désolée, désolée ! Faites comme ci je n'étais pas là ! » Et la jeune femme se rassit les cheveux d'un rouge pétant. Le repas du midi se passa normalement sans aucune autre interruption et les cours commencèrent l'après-midi.

Le trio d'or avait Botanique, sortilège et Runes en plus pour Hermione. Pendant ce temps là, Draco avait eu métamorphose où il avait dû transformer une souris en fourchette mais il avait refusé de faire mal à la pauvre bête et avait été viré du cours, ensuite il avait botanique, où tout s'était bien passé, il finissait sa journée avec Runes. Il se rendit dans sa salle de classe calmement. Draco s'installa au premier rang pas très loin de la jeune Granger et le cours commença par une série de phrases anciennes à traduire qui donnait du fil à retorde aux élèves alors que le blond gribouillait sur sa feuille d'un air absent.

La prof alors interrogea le garçon :

« Vous ne travaillez pas M. Malfoy ? Quelles sont les réponses ? »

Notre petit blond donna alors la traduction des phrases naturellement et rapidement alors que la classe le regardait avec admiration et Hermione avec suspicion. Elle le soupçonnait de tricherie, personne n'était capable de traduire aussi vite.

Enfin bref, la journée se passa relativement bien et le soir venu Albus Dumbledore se leva et déclara :

« Silence ! Merci… Mes cher élèves, cette année sera différente. Voldemort avance et j'ai eu ordre du ministère de l'Europe d'instaurer des précautions… disons psychologique ». Aussitôt un bourdonnement de conversations s'éleva dans la grande salle.

« ! Silence ! Enfin, donc pour toutes les classes un débat sera instauré tous les vendredis matin avec notre psychomage madame Roger, ce débat sera commun à toute les maisons mais séparé par tranche d'âge. Ensuite Madame Roger aura un entretien tout les mois d'ordre privé avec les cinquième, sixième et septième années, elle jouera le rôle de psychomage mais également d'aide pour vous orienter post-Poudlard. Cet entretien est obligatoire ! Enfin les élèves plus jeunes peuvent prendre rendez-vous avec la psychomage s'ils le souhaitent. Bien maintenant ceci dit, nous avons cette année une personne mondialement connu parmi nous, veuillez accueillir Lois Michel ! »

Tous les élèves applaudir alors que la jeune femme habillée d'une longue robe rouge décolleté, allait s'installer avec les professeurs :

« Bonsoir, je suis enchantée d'être ici parmi vous. Je donnerais pour ceux qui le souhaite des cours d'art musical et de chant, ces cours sont entièrement pris en charge par l'école donc vous n'aurez rien à dépenser, c'est pourquoi je m'entretiendrais avec vous à notre premier rendez-vous pour estimé si je peux vous apprendre quelque chose ou non, tout le monde n'est pas virtuose.

-Bien, continua Dumbledore, comme l'a dit Lois, ces cours sont sous conditions d'avoir un minimum de talents, ainsi je rajoute que toutes personnes appartenant déjà à un groupe ou activité comme le quidditch ou le journal de l'école ne pourront accéder à ces cours. D'autres clubs vont être mis en place cette année, l'éducation européenne considérant qu'il est important pour les élèves d'avoir une activité extérieure aux cours, ainsi il y aura donc en plus d'art musical, art floral, cuisine magique, bien sûr le journal de l'école et sport moldu. Le quidditch sera considéré comme un club et vous aurez cette année beaucoup plus de tournois. Vous devez postuler pour appartenir à un club, mais comme le quidditch, rien ne vous garanti d'être accepté, vous devez faire vos preuves. Une dernière chose avant de vous laisser manger, il n'y aura plus d'équipe par maison en quidditch, il y aura quatre capitaines qui devront choisir leur équipe parmi les élèves qui se proposeront, l'élève pourra choisir son équipe uniquement s'il a été accepté par plusieurs capitaine. Les capitaines sont donc : Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Cho Chang, Blaise Zabini. La réinscription au club commence dès ce soir, les tests pour être accepté seront jeudi qui arrive, la journée sera donc banalisée ! Bon appétit ! »

Les élèves commencèrent à manger dans le brouhaha, alors que l'année venait d'être bouleversée. Seulement personne ne fit attention au nombre de corbeau en augmentation dans et autour de Poudlard, ni même à leur attitude très peu animal.

Seule Lois l'avait remarqué, et en effet c'était logique puisqu'elle était la cause de ce fait…

* * *

Fin du chapitre3 :$

Review ? (n'hésitez pas ) )


	5. Chapter 4: Vie et périple

Une nymphe parmi nous Chapitre 4 : Vie et périple

_rating: M (progressif) K dans ce chapitre_

_paring: hpdm_

_résumer: draco reçoit la bénédiction d'une mystérieuse femme, et s'en suit de drôle de changement_

_Disclamer: les personnages sont à J.K Rowling_

_béta: _Lyaje , j'ai changé de béta

note : Je m'excuse d'être si longue à publier... Il faut savoir que j'écris au fur à mesure, mais je pense que je vais changer de fonctionnement pour mes prochaine fictions à venir...

Les jours suivants avaient été banals pour les étudiants de Poudlards. Et en ce Jeudi s'était les évaluations d'entrer dans les clubs. Draco profita qu'il n'y ait pas cours pour se rendre dans la forêt interdite, il y retrouva une jolie licorne d'un pelage blanc merveilleux et très scintillant, la créature magique le regardait droit dans les yeux et lui communiquait sa joie par télépathie, le contact visuel ne s'arrêta pas et ce fut après de longue minutes que le cheval magique s'enfuit brusquement.

« Monsieur Malfoy, savez vous qu'être ici est interdit aux élèves ? Chuchota Nymphodora en marchant vers lui

-Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez !

-Vous n'étiez pas en train de caresser une licorne ? Réputer pour être très sauvage envers les humains ? Alors que fesiez-vous ?

-Euh... je révisais mes cours de créatures magiques !

-Mais bien sur, pouffa la femme, vous savez, je vous ai suivi depuis votre arrivée, et ce que je peux en dire c'est qu'il se passe des choses étranges autour de vous, trop étrange... J'ai tout de suite remarqué que vous étiez une créature magique, puis j'ai longuement réfléchi, les animaux et les autres créatures magiques semblent réagir avec vous comme si vous étiez plus important que leurs vies réunit !

-C'est impossible, nia l'adolescent

-Et alors, connaissez vous l'histoire de la création de la nature Monsieur Malfoy ? C'est une histoire que ma mère me racontait souvent... Voulez vous l'entendre ?

-Je veux bien, hésita le Serpentard

-Après la création de l'univers, et la disparition des Dinosaures, la Terre était devenue une planète sans vie et sans végétation comme ses voisines, jusqu'au jour où l'eau apparut, très peu d'eau mais ce peu d'eau avait suffi à faire pousser une fleur, une fleur blanche très semblable aux roses mais en beaucoup plus gros. Les années passèrent et rien de nouveau ne se produit jusqu'au jour où la fleur nommée fleur d'Oj eut éclos, et naquit en son intérieur une nymphe, la première nymphe et également la première source de vie sur Terre. La nymphe qui répondait au nom de Oj parcouru la Terre à la recherche d'une autre vie comme elle, mais elle n'en trouva jamais. Jusqu'au jour où elle s'intérressa à la vie microscopique. Elle décida alors d'aider cette vie à prendre forme et part sa magie naturelle à créer la nature comme nous la connaissons aujourd'hui. Les cellules devinrent petit à petit des insectes, puis des animaux se nourrissant des cadeaux de la nature ou d'autres animaux, plus tard apparurent les Hommes et les Sorciers, puis les créatures magiques. La nymphe avait donné à la Terre la petite aide qu'il lui fallait pour prendre vie... Les hommes grandirent, les sorciers aussi, les animaux évoluèrent, mais seul Oj restait pour prendre soin de la vie. Un jour elle retrouva les restes de sa fleur et se dit que si elle était née dans une fleur peut être d'autre naitrons ainsi , mais ceci n'arriva jamais... Les siècles passaient et elle était seule. Un Homme du nom de Jean pourtant la captiva, elle en était tombée amoureuse mais cette homme été marié et venait d'avoir une petite fille. Oj rassembla toute son energie et transforma ainsi le bébé en nymphe. La fille du nom de Jeane grandit parmi les humains, sans connaître sa vraie nature mais à l'âge de ses seize ans, ses pouvoirs et dons pour la vie apparurent. Jeane garda son secret toute sa vie mais elle eut des enfants qui devinrent comme elle et ainsi commença le règne des nymphes. On dit que les nymphes protègent la vie sur Terre et la nature, qu'elles sont les sources de la magie et de l'équilibre de la planète. Ce sont des divinités à qui on doit tout. Et alors quand ma mère me racontait cette histoire elle me disait : si un jour tu rencontre une nymphe ce sera le plus merveilleux cadeau que tu pourras obtenir car elles sont les êtres les plus pur qui soit né et que notre vie dépend de la leurs. Elles sont bien plus que des divinités, elles sont la vie à l'état pur... Dites moi Monsieur Malfoy, quand pensez vous ?

-Je... chuchota le garçon les yeux légèrement humide, je ne connaissait pas cette histoire,mais elle est très belle

-Mais y croyez vous ? Moi j'ai envie d'y croire.. De savoir qu'elles sont là, quelque part autour de nous et qu'elle protège la vie.

-Peut-être... Je ne sais vraiment pas, comme Dieu, comme l'enfer, tout ceci peut exister mais jamais on ne le saura...

-Moui... peut-être as tu raison... ou peut-être pas ». La jeune femme partie à la suite de cette déclaration laissant derrière elle le blond perturbé par ce débat... La journée passa... et la nuit commença Draco été assit sur un tronc d'arbre près de son altercation avec Mademoiselle Tonk.

« Croit tu que nous devons intervenir ? Demanda Loïs habillée d'une longue robe rouge en soie

-Peut-être... répondit Diane, dont la robe blanche était décorée par des artéfices un peu comme les Amazones, mais je sens l'âme de notre sœur décedée pas très loin, peut-être devons nous la laisser faire ? Regardons »

Draco se leva et marcha un peu pour se dégourdir les jambes. L'histoire l'avait beaucoup marqué, il savait ce qu'il était devenu mais pas le récit des siens. Alors qu'est ce que cela signifie être la vie à l'état pur ?

« Prend ma main je vais te montrer » chuchota une voie très douce qui fit tout de même sursauter le garçon. Devant lui se tenait une femme sous forme d'esprit au teint pâle mais avec un visage si doux, il avait subitement envi de se mettre à pleurer, une déferlante de sentiment parcouru son corps et les larmes sortirent de ses yeux, il releva sa tête vers la femme qui avait de long cheveux noir et avait, pour cacher son corps, une robe très fine beige drapée qui laissait presque voir sa nudité en dessous.

« Que m'arrive t'il ? Demanda t'il

-Draco... Laisse moi me présenter je suis Loryan, et tu es mon héritier. C'est moi qui à ma mort, ait fait de toi ce que je suis, prend ma main et vient je vais te montrer... »

Le blond serra la fine main et il se sentit enveloppé d'une douce chaleur avant de disparaître dans un rayon lumineux, le couple réapparut en Grèce antique, enfin sur des ruines et l'esprit le lacha :

« Assis toi et laisse l'histoire se redérouler devant tes yeux, dit elle alors que déjà des fantômes apparaissaient, mais pas des fantômes comme des revenants, non, des fantômes qui reproduisaient éxactement la meme histoire qu'à leur vivant...

-Qu'est ce ?

-L'histoire... notre passé, celui de la vie. Tu sais la vie c'est la naissance à la mort, c'est de voir un animal mettre bas, des enfants faire leurs premier pas, des couples s'embrasser, des malades se raccrocher comme ils peuvent pour survivre, des personnes agées continuer à avançer et profiter, des fleurs éclorent et puis mourir que se soit une mort subite, un accident. Tout cela regroupe la vie, et nous nous sommes elles, elles toutes, toutes ces vies. Je sais que cela peut paraitre dur à comprendre mais dis-toi que c'est en partie grâce à ton existence que tout ça existe... Nous sommes d'une certaine façon eux tous, car même si ils ne sont pas tous nos pères, nos mères, nos frères et autres ils sont là car nous les avons fait naittre et exister. Nous sommes la vie, nous ne sommes pas des dieux car nous les considéront aussi important que nous même plus, comme une mère fera passer son enfant avant elle. On les a fait naitre mais c'est tellement fabuleux qu'on les aiment et les respecte... Tu doit apprendre à aimer la vie, pas l'aimer comme l'on aime la sienne, mais aimer toutes les vies, la vie à l'état pur. Et la devenir... sait-tu pourquoi tu as pleuré en me voyant ?

-N... non

-Avant de mourir j'était l'une des plus puissante nymphe de la vie à un si haut seuil que nos sœurs et frères pleurait à notre première rencontre, un jour peut-être seras tu aussi fort que moi, même plus peut-être. Mais en attendant n'oublie pas... ta magie viens de ça.

-De ça quoi ?

-De la vie bien sur, tout tourne autour de la vie. A une prochaine fois peut-être jeune nymphe. Tu feras des miracles je le sens, c'est bien pour ça que je t'ai choisi » Sourit l'esprit avant de disparaître laissant le garçon au milieu des souvenirs du passé.

Pendant ce temps à Poudlard, bizarrement personne n'avais remarqué l'absence du Serpentard... Personne ?

Loïs marchait en tirant la jeune Tonk par la main derrière elle jusqu'au bureau du directeur Dumbledore qui les attendait ayant eut le pressentiment de leur visite. Les deux femmes rentrèrent dans le bureau.

« Rebonjour ? Pour quel motif avez vous besoin de moi ? Je vous écoute

-Oui, Loïs pourquoi m'avoir tiré jusqu'ici ? Demanda Nymphadora

-Savez vous pourquoi je suis venue ici ?

-Non, Mademoiselle, mais j'ai bien senti que votre venu en mon école était un acte calculé, seulement je ne vous voit pas comme mauvaise personne donc je vous ai laissé faire, voulez vous nous le révelez ?

-Non... pas à vous... je sens que le temps n'est pas encore venu monsieur le directeur excusez moi en fait je voulais seulement que vous arrétiez les recherches sur le jeune Malfoy s'il vous plaît, tout les deux ! Ma venue ici est innocente elle n'est pas mauvaise au contraire et elle a un rapport avec ce garçon , je sais qu'il vous semble parfois différent mais s'il vous plaît ne chercher plus... ce secret, ce n'est pas anodin, ce n'est pas quelque chose qui va changer vos vies, juste la sienne , bon d'accord peut-être la votre mais ce n'est pas du présent.

-Ce secret est si important que ça ?

-Bien plus que vous ne pourrez l'imaginer monsieur, cela ne concerne pas que les sorciers, cela concerne d'une certaine façon tout l'univers... (nda : si Tonk avait encore des doutes la je croit qu'elle en a plus XD)

-Vous me le direz un jour miss ?

-Non, pas moi mais lui oui, ou alors ce secret vous sera revelé d'une certaine façon, je ne peux prévoir le futur exact.

-Trés bien, j'accepte de ne pas savoir. Mais qu'elle rapport avec Nymphadora ?

-On doit en parler en privé elle et moi

-Je vous laisse mon bureau » Déclara le directeur avant de se lever pour sortir et que la chanteuse mit un sort de silence très puissant autour d'eux.

« Vous avez trouvé n'est ce pas ? Demanda t 'elle en se tournant vers l'aurore

-Si le secret est celui de l'histoire d'Oj, alors oui. J'ai interrogé le garçon mais il a tout nié

-Trés bien fini t-elle en appelant par télephatie un corbeau qui vint se poser sur son épaule, Corbeau apporte un message à Diane, dit lui que la sorcière à tout découvert mais que cela semble sans danger, je ne voit pas de changement dans l'avenir qu'elle le sache ou pas. Dit lui aussi que le directeur a accepté de ne pas savoir... vole corbeau ! »

L'oiseau s'envola, et les deux femmes discutèrent tout le reste de la nuit :

-C'est merveilleux, j'ai tellement de question...

-Alors pose les toutes » sourit Lois

Plus loin, toujours en Grèce antique, un jeune homme blond se baladait. Il avait dans ses cheveux dorés une broche en argent et portait sur lui une robe de sorcier blanche scintillante. Les passants se retournaient en le croisant mais il continuait d'avançer en refléchissant à la façon qu'il devait faire pour rentrer à poudlard, puis il mit sa capuche sur sa tête et pensa très fort « Poudlard » et disparut dans une lumière éblouissante blanche pour réapparaître à l'entrée de l'école.

Fin du chapitre ^^

review ? J'ai besoin de vos avis ^^


	6. Chapter 5:explosion et débat

Une nymphe parmi nous

Chapitre 5: explosion et débat

_rating: M (progressif) K dans ce chapitre_

_paring: hpdm_

_résumer: draco reçoit la bénédiction d'une mystérieuse femme, et s'en suit de drôle de changement_

_Disclamer: les personnages sont à J.K Rowling_

_béta:_Lyaje , j'ai changé de béta

note : merci aux personnes qui laissent des review, celles qui m'ont mise en fallow et/ou favoris.

Les élèves se ruaient tous sur les portes de la grande salle, aujourd'hui sont affiché les résultats des soit disant « club ». Des cris de joie, des pleurs... De loin Matt Verne regardait tout ses élèves se mettre dans des états hystériques pour rien, il s'approcha des listes. Satisfait par la suite d'avoir été accepté dans l'équipe de quidditch de Potter, le grand brun s'éloigna du troupeau d'imbécile qui bloquait tout le passage. Il parti s'asseoir à sa table pour petit déjeuné et s'installa en face du jeune Malfoy. Merlin que ce garçon était beau... Il passerait bien un peu de temps en privé avec lui, mais le blond semblait si, innocent... Et surtout sa mission n'avait aucun rapport avec lui, qu'il soit sexy ou non :

« Salut !

-Hum ? Oh bonjour Matt, répondit le blond en retournant par la suite à son assiette

-N'aurais-tu pas assez dormi ?

-Oui, rougit Draco, c'est vrai ma nuit a été assez courte

-Draco ? Tu viens avec moi pour aller en cours ? Interrompit Blaise Zabinni, un grand black avec une épaisse couche musculaire

-J'arrive, à bientôt Matt »

Les deux sixième années partirent tout les deux jusqu'à la salle Arène, une toute nouvelle salle mise en place pour les débats de classe. Ils entrèrent et s'installèrent, déjà quelques élèves était présent et la psychomage farfouillait on ne sait quoi dans ses papiers.

Les minutes passèrent et tous les élèves furent bientôt installés, Madame Roger prit alors place au milieu de la salle, revêtut d'un tailleur beige de grande marque.

« Bien le bonjour, je suis Madame Roger, de prénom Stéphanie, je ne révélerais pas mon âge, mais je suis plutôt de nature prévoyante et vive et également très gourmande. J'aimerais que comme moi chacun votre tour se présente ainsi avant de commencer la séance, et je vous ferais passer une fiche personnelle à remplir. On commence par la droite

-Bonjour, rougit Hermione, hum... je dirait que je suis très sérieuse ce qui peu être parfois également dans mon cas un défault, je suis également assez curieuse de tout...

-Je suis Elisabeth Faroin, continua la fille blonde à coté, je suis très coquette et j'adore faire tourner la tête des garçons ce que j'admets. »

Ainsi de suite chaque élève se présenta pendant que Stéphanie prenait en note, c'était important de pouvoir faire la différence de comment on se voit, et comment les autres nous voyaient, cet exercice était basique mais indispensable.

« Euh, je suis Draco Malfoy, je ne sais pas trop quoi dire, c'est stupide

-qu'elle sont selon vous vos qualité et vos défauts ? Demanda la psychomage pour l'aider

-Hum...je suis persévérant, et … euh... je peu parfois me montrer très bavard ?

-Trés bien , à vous Monsieur Potter vous êtes le dernier

-Mmpff... Je suis Harry, je dirais que je suis robuste à la vie, après tout mes ennemis n'arrivent pas à m'éliminer, ah et je suis plutôt sang chaud, même si je ne l'admets jamais quand ma meilleure amie me dit que j'exagère... je suis très impulsif... et je survis, est ce une qualité ?

-Ce n'en est pas une Monsieur Potter, tout le monde survis, répondit doucement la femme, bien maintenant présentation faites on va pouvoir commencer le premier débat de votre groupe, on parle chacun son tour, la problématique est : Les sorciers doivent il autoriser l'avortement ou non ? » (nda : je voit mal les sorcier avoir accepter l'avortement, et je pense que c'est une problématique d'adolescent intéressante, le point de vue des personnages ne sont pas forcement les miens)

-Oui, déclara d'emblée Hermionne, enfin pour moi la question me paraît logique, j'ai des parents moldus et là bas l'avortement est permit. Surtout pour les jeunes qui tombent enceinte en faite .

-C'est inadmissible ! Répondit une poufssouffle rousse, c'est assassiner un bébé, c'est un humain

-Quel est le plus horrible ? Ne pas avoir le temps de vivre ou avoir une vie dans la souffrance ? Si avorter peu permettre de faire moins d'enfants malheureux alors je suis pour ! décréta un Serdaigle

-Pfff...

-Monsieur Malfoy à la place de soupirer donnez nous votre point de vue je vous prie

-Heu, rougit le garçon, et bien, je pense que chaque personne à le droit de naître et ainsi continuer à vivre, mais, c'est un choix personnel, si la « mère » ne se sent pas capable de pouvoir offrir une vie convenable à son enfant, je ne vois pas pourquoi on le lui reproche, vivre, ce n'est pas que naître c'est également tout se qui se passe après, la vie est ensemble de chose dont la naissance, les sentiments rencontrés, les choix, l'amour, la procréation et également le vieillissement et la mort... c'est aussi découvrir et faire des rencontres...»

Suite à sa déclaration notre petite nymphe leva les yeux, on entendait les mouches voler, ou plutôt tomber... La psychologue le regardait avec des yeux exorbités, comme le reste de la classe :

« Comment peux-tu comparer naitre à mourir ? Éclata Ron weasley

-Mais... la mort est tout aussi naturelle que naitre...

-Tais toi ! Cria une Griffondor, quand tu nés c'est beau, quand tu meurs ce n'est plus la vie

-Moi je suis d'accord avec Malfoy, cela ne sert à rien de naitre pour ne pas ensuite profiter de la suite de la vie, répondu calmement Harry

-Es-tu fou ? S'écria le rouquin

-Oh, et puis vous n'avez qu'à vous protéger lors de vos rapport ! Intervenu Hermione, un accident cela peu arriver, à partir de ce moment pourquoi interdire l'avortement ?

-Chacun à le droit à sa chance ! beugla la poussoufle

-Peut-être, chuchota un grand black calmement, mais que faite vous de ceux qui ne veulent pas ? De ceux enceinte alors qu'elles ont été forcées lors de leurs rapports ? De celles que la famille laisse tomber... au moins, celles ci devraient pouvoir choisir, te vois-tu te lever et t'occuper de ton enfant tous les jours ? La copie conforme de ton violeur ?

-Non, bien sur que non, mais ce cas est à part, et l'enfant n'est pas responsable de ce que le père a fait !

-Vous êtes enceinte vous le gardez point, ronchonna encore une fois Ron

-Dit celui qui a je ne sais combien de frères et sœurs, si tes parents sont contre se protéger ou autres ils devraient apprendre l'abstinence, rigola Pansy

-Cela suffit, débat clôturé, un débat est là pour écouter le point de vue de chacun, donc on respecte ce que pense l'autre, finit Madame Roger. Vous pouvez sortir de la classe »

Les élèves partir rapidement, ne laissant que Serpentard contre Griffondor un peu plus loin, une mini bagarre explosa alors que ce stupide Weasley s'en prenait à Parkinson qui elle jeta un sortilège de jambes en coton à Hermione qui tomba. Harry parti alors aider sa meilleure amie à se relever pendant que Ron envoyait pas mal de sortilèges aux autres...

Draco était resté à l'écart, ses pensées tournées vers Oj,. Naître était il synonyme de vie ? Pourtant la vie c'était un tout, un tout réuni, alors s'il était désormais immortel il ne vivait plus ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Tant de questions sans réponses, il voulait des réponses ! Il voulait savoir ! Une explosion de lumière engloba toute l'école aveuglant pendant de longues secondes tous ceux qui était dedans, puis les sols, les murs tremblèrent, Draco était désormais recouvert d'un aura dorée et ses yeux avaient également prit la même teinte, il flottait littéralement dans les airs et une sorte de tatouage de la même couleur que l'aura et ses yeux apparut sur tout son corps, formant de jolies boucles et formes alors que ses vêtements disparurent et furent remplacés par une sorte de drap blanc qui se matérialisa autour du corps de la nymphe, donnant l'impression d'avoir devant nous un dieu grec, le drap blanc était composé de plusieurs morceaux de volant qui voletaient dans l'air. On aurait dit que le garçon était possédé, mais une deuxième explosion de lumière fit son effet, et quand ils ouvrirent les yeux, tout le monde pu voir une pluie dorée tomber. Draco se calma enfin et tomba en s'évanouissant vite rattrapé par les réflexes d'attrapeur de Potter.

« Qu... qu'est ce que c'était ? Demanda plus sûre d'elle Hermione

-C'est toi qui sait toujours tout Granger, répondit méchamment Pansy

-Je crois que cela venait de lui, déclara Blaise en montrant le blond du doigt

-Bien sur que cela venait de lui, mais qu'est ce que c'était ? Mmh.. je devrait peut-être faire des recherches dessus

-Bonne idée Granger

-Et je fait quoi de lui moi ? » Demanda Harry qui tenait toujours dans ses bras la nymphe inconsciente, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'émettre une réponses que Draco se remit à briller et s'auto téléporta emportant avec lui le survivant sous le petit cri de ses amis.

_Draco, Draco sache qui je suis, Petite nymphe tes pouvoirs sont puissants, très puissants pour un bébé nymphe. Mais sache que je suis là, qui que je soit, L'homme n'est plus digne Draco, ils méritent tous d'en finir avec la vie, vie qu'ils ne savent respecter... Tu deviendras fort, tellement fort, je le sens, Savais-tu que les dieux grec sont en réalité des nymphes ? Des nymphes que l'humain avait appelé dieux... Nous sommes plus important qu'eux, ce ne sont que des stupides mortels ! Draco tu devras choisir, viens avec moi, aides moi à mettre fin à l'humanité ou... retrouves moi et tues moi, quelque soit le choix que tu choisiras, tu as une très grande destinée à accomplir... Malheureusement pour toi dans les deux cas, ce sera tuer ou être tué..._

Draco se réveilla en sursaut et regarda autour de lui, il se trouvait dans une très grande chambre tout en marbre, un grand lit à baldaquin était placé au milieu sur lequel il était assis, devant il y avait une grande baignoire en forme carré à l'eau de couleur dorée, sur les murs des plantes grimpantes était étalées et on pouvait apercevoir du lit une petite pièce qui devait être un dressing. Le blond se leva et remarqua enfin l'autre garçon allongé sur le lit.

« Pourquoi Potter est ici aussi ? » Se demanda-t-il alors que les événements d'hier lui revinrent en flashs, un grognement viril interrompit ses pensé et il regarda le brun qui visiblement se réveillait.

Le brun était vraiment devenu très beau, il avait beaucoup grandit et prit en masse musculaire également, ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi mal coiffés mais le fait qu'il ne porte plus ses lunettes donnait une certaine harmonie. Tout d'un coup la nymphe remarqua que lui était habillé d'un drap mais que le Griffondor lui était totalement nu, ses soupçons furent confirmés quand le garçon se leva. Laissant à la vue du blond son torse, ses jambes musclées et son sexe en demi érection mais qui paraissait déjà assez imposant... Draco déglutit et rougit alors que le brun remarqua Malfoy et le questionna du regard, puis il suivit le regard de celui ci et descendit ses yeux à son sexe, instinctivement il essaya de le cacher de ses mains et marmonna :

« Pourquoi je suis à poil ? Et on est où ?

-Je... je crois qu'il y a dressing, répondit précipitamment le blond en s'y rendant et en farfouillant dedans il en ressortit avec un drap, je crois que il n'y a que des draps ici...

-ce sera suffisant, bon on est où ?

-Je ne sais pas...

-Comment on est arrivé ici ?

-c'est moi qui nous y ait téléporté dans mon inconscient mais je ne sais pas comment en sortir ….

-Humpf... ton inconscient ? Oh merde ! L'explosion de lumière ! Ca me revient ! D'ailleurs c'était quoi ?

-C'était moi, rougit le garçon, je crois que j'ai perdu tout contrôle de ma magie... »

Fin du chapitre merci de laisser des review, elles sont le carburants des auteurs ^^

(Mettez lui des reviews s'il vous plaît, je ne veux pas me faire frapper... :P)

han ! Jamais j'oserais ! C'est même pas vrai :f


	7. Chapter 6: Peur et folie

Une nymphe parmi nous Chapitre 6: Peur et folie

_rating: M (progressif) T dans ce chapitre (il n'y a pas encore de propos sexuels, mais il y aura un peu plus de mot vulgaire et une ambiance un peu sombre à un passage)_

_paring: hpdm_

_résumer: draco reçoit la bénédiction d'une mystérieuse femme, et s'en suit de drôle de changement_

_Disclamer: les personnages sont à J.K Rowling_

_béta:_Lyaje , La béta la plus génialisime du monde ! Si si je vous assure !

note : merci aux personnes qui laissent des review, celles qui mon mis en fallow et/ou favoris. Le côté hpdm commence un peu dans ce chapitre, ainsi que je pense un grand avancement dans l'histoire...

« Bon résumons,Draco Malfoy s'est éclipsé d'une quelconque façon avec Harry, résuma le directeur de Poudlard en frottant sa barbe, et Monsieur Malfoy serais responsable de l'explosion... Certe, que tout ceci est bien mystérieux.

-Mais monsieur ! Il faut retrouver Harry, je suis sur que ce fils de mangemort la emmené droit vers la mort !

-Ne dites pas de bêtise Monsieur Weasley, vous m'avez bien dit que Draco était inconscient. Sa magie a dut les amener là ou elle estimait qu'ils seraient en sécurité... La magie fait toujours bien les choses. En attendant, retournez à vos cours, je vous ferait informer quand j'aurai une quelconque nouvelle...

-Bien Monsieur, dirent ils en sortant du bureau

-Lois ! Puis-je avoir confiance en vous et en Draco ? Chuchota l'homme alors que la jeune femme sortait de l'ombre.

-Bien-sur, je vous l'ai dit, il n'y a rien à craindre, au contraire. Le seul souci à la limite, c'est que Draco devra revenir ici par ses propres moyens, je ne peux accéder là où il est. Seul lui peut en sortir, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il y a là-bas de quoi vivre convenablement, ils auront même peut-être la chance d'avoir certains fantômes pour compagnie...

-Vous ne pouvez vraiment pas me dire où ils sont ?

-Monsieur, vous ne me croiriez même pas tellement ce lieu est légendaire. C'est d'ailleurs un problème que la magie de Draco les ait transportés là-bas...

-Pourquoi cela a une signification spécifique?

-Et bien, le lieu c'est ouvert à lui... Ce qui est... Vous ne pouvez comprendre sans savoir de quoi il est question, mais... c'est un peu comme si Draco venait d'être proclamé roi par le lieu en lui même... chuchota la joli chanteuse en réfléchissant

-Vous voulez dire, un peu comme rentrer dans le tombeau de Merlin ? Qui signifie que les fantômes ont choisi le visiteur comme « plus grand sorcier »

-C'est à peu près ça. »

Greyback avançait dans cette forêt, une forêt dans laquelle il n'aurai jamais mit les pieds, mais le mangemort avait reçu des ordres du seigneur des ténèbres, et on ne pouvait refuser ces ordres, qu'ils soit suicidaire ou non. Le Lycanthrope frissonna, cela aurai pu passer pour ridicule pour un loup garou d'avoir peur d'une forêt, mais celle-ci avait une réputation... Même les créatures magiques n'osaient si rendre. Qu'il face jour ou nuit, elle était toujours aussi sombre avec une impression morbide, elle ne sentait ni l'arbre ni la mousse mais le sang, le sang et la pire énergie négative qui existait. Les arbres étaient longs et noirs, tout comme leurs feuilles. Au moins il avait cette stupide elfe de maison pour l'accompagner, celle des Malfoy, il l'aurait bien tué mais depuis qu'elle avait rejoint son maître déclarant qu'elle ne voulait servir que des Sangs purs, celui-ci la protégeait ardemment, c'est pour dire, les elfes de maison d'Inde avait la réputation d'avoir une grande énergie magique. Une brise glaciale refit frissonner l'homme, et il espéra de tout cœur de ne pas succomber à la folie. Pourquoi avoir peur ? Ce ne sont que des légendes d'enfants, cette forêt n'est pas maudite, elle n'était pas maudite, elle n'était pas... Un bruissement mit fin au pensées du mangemort qui concentra son ouïe sur les sons de la nature.

Cependant, dans la forêt des perdus, ce n'était ni le son de la nature que l'on entendait, ni celui de quelconque vie, non ce qu'il entendait c'était un chant d'enfant se rapprochant de lui... Puis tout s'arrêta et cette fois il entendit des pleurs derrière lui, l'homme sursauta et se retourna pour tomber sur une femme fantôme pleurant à chaudes larmes. La femme se releva et le regarda de ses yeux... Pour tout dire elle n'avait plus d'yeux mais deux trous béant à la place, elle avança vers lui puis on ne sait comment se retrouva pendu à une branche d'arbre.

Le lycanthrope avait beau avoir fait de nombreuses victimes, il ne restait pas moins choqué de ce qu'il voyait, que disait les légendes déjà ? Il devait se rappeler et garder son sang froid...

_« La forêt des perdus, ou la forêt morte, cette forêt serait muni d'une puissante énergie maléfique où les arbres et les fantômes œuvraient ensemble pour rendre fou les humains, on dit que personne n'y serait sorti sans se suicider dans d'atroces souffrances. »_ Gloups, ça y est il re paniquait, il devait se calmer, il était un lycanthrope oui ou merde ? Une forêt ne devrait pas lui foutre la frousse ! Qu'elle soit maudite ou autre, il avait tué, torturé, il ne devait pas avoir peur comme une stupide midinette.

Dans tout ça il en oubliait sa mission... Que devait il faire déjà ? Qu'il était pitoyable d'oublier, mais c'était plus fort que lui, il tremblait.

« Et toi l'elfe, tu... sais tu pourquoi on est là déjà ? » Demanda t'il, puis se retourna n'obtenant pas de réponse, malheur, où était passée cette stupide elfe de malheur ? C'était lui ou il venait de dire deux fois malheur ? Malheur... Il devenait fou, fou de malheur, rah mais pourquoi ce mot revenait, malheur... Il était perdu, il avait extrêmement froid et chialait honteusement de peur.

Bien que devait-il faire ? Oh quelle jolie femme pendue, et si il faisait pareil ? Non... il ne venait pas de penser ça n'est ce pas ? Oh ciel il était perdu... Et en plus il n'arrivait même plus à penser convenablement, Pitié Maman vient m'aider j'ai peur... Malheur... mince, Malheur, 'chier, pourquoi ce mot à la con revenait ? Malheur, et il se mit à pleurer encore plus en se laissant tomber pitoyablement à genoux. Et enfin il s'endormit...

Loin de la noirceur qui entourait le loup-garou, loin de Poudlard, il y avait en Grèce encore une fois, une grande tour, une tour très fine mais qui montait en pique à des hauteurs fabuleuses, une tour fait d'un métal unique, un métal appelé diamant encèstrale, ou plutôt une race de diamant disparut un peu plus blanc que celui que l'on connaît. Personne ne pouvait voir cette tour, sauf les créatures magiques, les animaux et les arbres... En bref, tout le monde pouvait la voir sauf les humains uniquement humains. Cette tour, elle était le monument le plus vieux présent sur Terre, une lieu magique ou cela paraissait incencé de voir une tour au milieu d'un lac, mais ici, tout était extraordinaire, et on disait que l'eau en contact donnait un cadeau , un unique cadeau, à chaque individu lorsqu'ils se baignaient dedans la première fois. Mais en ce jour, cette tour n'était pas inhabitée, non, en effet dans la plus haute pièce se trouvaient deux adolescents qui tournaient en rond comme dans une cage, une cage de diamant :

« Ca suffit ! Malfoy j'en ai marre cette fois, comment on sort de là ?

-Mais, je ne sais pas je te l'ais déjà dit, souffla le blond en se laissant tomber sur un des canapés en cuir blanc.

-Mais c'est toi qui nous a amené ici. S'énerva le survivant

-Non, c'est ma magie, c'est différent !

-D'ailleurs tu veux toujours pas m'expliquer ce qu'il c'est passé hier ?

-Mais, encore une fois j'ai perdu le contrôle de ma magie !

-Cette magie ressemblait à tous sauf à de la magie sorcière, je ne suis pas dupe... Enfin, essayons de découvrir où nous sommes. »

Le brun se rapprocha de la deuxième porte de la salle, la première étant une toilette, mais celle ci ne voulait s'ouvrir et les sortilèges ne fonctionnaient pas. Peut-être un mot de passe ? Ou alors peut-être fonctionnait elle comme la salle sur demande ? Ou tout simplement ils étaient emprisonné. Pof ! Le griffondor se retourna pour voir ce qui avait fait ce bruit, et remarqua la table en marbre qui maintenant était habillée d'une jolie nappe dorée sur laquelle était posée plein de nourriture différente.

« Oh... rougit le blond, j'ai pensé à manger et c'est apparut.

-Au moins on ne mourrira pas de faim » chuchota harry en allant s'asseoir à coté du serpentard pour manger.

Draco se servi d'un peu tout les plats végétariens et se mit à manger, alors que Potter se servait de viandes et de pâtes. Une fois fini, les aliments disparurent pour laisser la place au dessert.

Harry, les étoile plein les yeux sous le regard bienveillant du blond, se mit à goûter à un peu de tout, puis il se retourna et fronça les sourcils devant la nymphe qui mangeait de l'ananas :

« Malfoy ?

-Hum ?

-Tu es végétarien ?

-Heu... oui, enfin...je me contente de ce que la nature offre, finit il en se demandant après d'où lui venait cette expression bidon et que le brun allait maintenant le prendre pour un fou.

-Tu n'es pas humain n'est ce pas ? Enfin tu l'étais avant, mais maintenant tu as changé, tu es différent, j'ai remarqué que ton comportement avait beaucoup changé. Il s'est passé pendant les vacances quelque chose qui t'as rendu différent.

-C'est vrai, répondit Draco en baissant les yeux.

-Et cela te rend dangereux ? Enfin je veux dire pour les autres ?

-NON ! non, pas du tout. J'ai encore du mal à accepter tout ça, à bien tout comprendre, mais je ne suis pas un danger !

-Si tu le dit... je te crois alors

-T... tu me croit ?

-Oui, cela te paraîs bizarre ? C'est vrai que tous les deux on s'est toujours cherché des noises, rigola le brun, et au début j'étais persuadé que ces changements devaient cacher quelque chose en rapport avec Voldomort, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais je t'ai un peu suivit, puis.. hier, hier tu étais...

-J'était ?

-C'était extraordinaire ! Ton aura, tu étais entouré de doré, la tenue que tu as prit c'était majestueux... Et puis pourquoi je te dit tout cela ?

-Je... je crois que c'est la salle, elle me fait également dire des choses, je croit qu'elle doit entourer d'une désinhibition ou alors d'un sort proche du Véritasium.

-Haha, ça doit être ça alors, j'en revient pas de t'avoir dit tout ça, et mais, sourit-il de manière narquoise, et toi dis moi ?

-Moi quoi ? Répondit méfiant le blond

-Qu'est ce qu'elle te donnes envie de dire que tu ne dirais jamais ?

-Han ! Serpentard va !

-Moi ? Bien sur le chapeau voulait que j'aille là-bas, sourit le survivant mystérieusement, alors qu'est ce que tu as envie de dire ?

-Je... que... rougit la nymphe en essayant de ne pas le dire, je... rah, je veux pas te le dire...

-Me dire ?

-Que tu es devenu très beau ! »

Il y eut une longue minute de silence pendant laquelle les deux jeunes hommes se regardaient avec des yeux choqués (nda : sa fait sa : OO) et n'osaient se reparler.

À suivre ^^

merci de laisser vos avis:p


	8. Chapter 7: Regret et rapprochement

Une nymphe parmi nous Chapitre 7: Regret et rapprochement

_rating: M (progressif) T dans ce chapitre( vulgarité et ambiance angst court moment)_

_paring: hpdm_

_résumé: draco reçoit la bénédiction d'une mystérieuse femme, et s'en suit de drôle de changement_

_Disclamer: les personnages sont à J.K Rowling_

_béta:_Lyaje , drôle charmante et enfin simplement Lyaje ^^

note : merci aux personnes qui laissent des reviews, celle qui mon mis en fallow et/ou favoris.

J'hésite beaucoup dans les couples secondaires, ron, hermionne, blaise etc... Déja je ne sais pas si je vais faire des couples hétero ou non o_? Sinon la vrai menace commence, et elle frappe ! ( me fait penser que la mort a encore frappée , restez sur vos gardes)

Chapitre 7

Silence, tout était silence. En ce jour, tout était normal dans le manoir du seigneur des ténèbres. Il torturait un stupide mangemort quand d'un coup, plus de lumière, plus de bruit. Silence. Tom avait alors crié qu'il tuerait dans d'atroces souffrances celui qui avait osé faire cette stupide blague. Mais Silence, personne ne répondit, personne ne l'entendit. Un seigneur des ténèbres ne paniquait pas, mais quand il s'approcha de là où il savait Queudver, et qu'il trébucha sur un corps poisseux il se posa des questions. D'un coup toutes les lumières revinrent,et il put voir que le corps était en réalité recouvert de sang. Il ne se rappelait pas de l'avoir tué? L'homme, enfin ce qui en restait se retourna et put voir que tout ses hommes qui étaient dans la salle étaient... mort. Qui avait fait ça ? Comment ? Comment sans qu'il n'entende un seul bruit ? Mais que le silence lui répondit...

Un jour ! Un putain de pute de merde de jour ! Un jour que lui et Potter ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole. Ils s'ignoraient, mangeaient en face de l'autre, dormaient dans le même lit, mais s'ignoraient. Il lui avait dit qu'il était beau, et alors ? C'était rien ça ! La nymphe s'énerva toute seule dans son coin et s'en fut trop, il se leva et se posta devant Potter :

« Tu m'énerve ! Je te déteste !

-Moi aussi ! Je te hait !

-Tu n'es qu'un sale grifondor !

-Et toi un pauvre serpentard ! » Pouf ! plouf plouf !

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent avec effarement, trempés jusqu'au cou. Littéralement les pieds dans l'eau. En fait la plate-forme qui couvrait la grande baignoire s'était ouverte sous leurs pieds.

« Nos insultes étaient nulles, chuchota Harry

-Trés très nulles...

-Je suis nul...

-Non c'est moi ! » Les deux garçons croisèrent le regard de l'autre et explosèrent de rire. Pouf!Pouf ? Que se passait-il encore ? Harry se trouva soudain nu, il regarda son corps, et en fait et bien... il était bien nu et il cria aussitôt : « quoi ? ». Le blond lui se mit à rougir de la tête aux pieds après avoir remarqué son manque de vêtements, il voulut se lever mais quelque chose le retint. Il remarqua en paniquant qu'il était menotté, tout comme le griffondor qui se débattait avec.

« Fait chier de... Elle m'agace moi cette salle maléfique ! Explosa le survivant en se débattant dans tout les sens.

-Mmh... mm mm... » répondit le blond alors qu'il se laissait emporter vers la torpeur que l'amenait les massages à base de jets d'eau. Il s'y sentait bien, il aurait pu dormir ici, passer sa vie ici...

De son coté, Harry se laissa également aller. Il se savait sur les nerfs depuis la mort de Sirius, et cette fichue prophétie qui avait gâché sa vie. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, tout d'un coup il avait confiance en le serpentard, mais quoi qu'il en soit, leur venue ici était pour lui un peu comme des vacances, de véritables vacances, sans Dudley, sans cours, sans Voldemort.

Loïs stressait, oui elle stressait littéralement. La jeune femme avait essayé de passer les barrières de la tour, mais impossible. Le gamin ne devait pas pouvoir y aller, cela ne pouvait être vrai... Non. Cela signifiait beaucoup trop de choses, beaucoup trop... Cette tour, c'était celle d'Oj. Le bâtiment, ou plutôt l'habitat le plus vieux qu'il y avait sur Terre. Personne, personne à part les élus pouvaient y accéder, et être élu voulait dire entre d'autres termes, sacrifier sa vie pour toutes les autres. Le sacrifice qu'avait fait Oj, elle était morte pour amour de la Terre... Et chaque élu, ou héritier d'Oj avait pour mission de suivre ses traces ! Elle ne pouvait laisser le jeune homme mourir ! Ils étaient censés être plus important que tout, leurs vies devaient valoir toutes les autres, mais ils devaient tout de même mourir pour eux. C'était abject, et injuste!Cet enfant n'avait même pas demandé d'être une nymphe! Personne ne devait lui retirer la vie , avec comme argument que c'était son rôle de se sacrifier, elle se rappelait bien trop ce qui c'était passé avec Héléna. Héléna, la jeune fille était tellement douce, tellement merveilleuse qu'on aurait dit un ange, elle avait de beau petit cheveux chatin clair, toujours coiffés d'un chignon avec des fleurs. La petite fille était l'une des plus jeune nymphe, elle avait six ans. C'était un rayon de soleil parmi le désespoir, elle avait de grands pouvoirs, un grand avenir, elle aurait pu devenir même la prêtresse... Mais Héléna pouvait rentrer dans la tour... Elle y avait même vécu ! Un don maudit, une malédiction. Elle était après Héléna la plus jeune nymphe de cette époque, et ses ainés lui avaient donné pour mission de s'occuper de la petite fille. Lois n'aurait pas dit qu'elle était vieille, non elle était jeune, très jeune pour une nymphe, mais elle pouvait dire que décider de sacrifier une gamine de six ans n'était pas normal ! Héléna avait grandie dans l'objectif de mourir, ils lui avaient lavé le cerveau, mourir était son devoir. C'était pour le reste de la Terre, pour la Terre. Mais la planète méritait-elle encore cette vie ? Les humains le valait-il ? Oui, Lois avait alors détesté les humains... elle les avait hais jusqu'au dernier. C'est Loryan qui, un jour, lui avait dit : « Si l'homme fait des erreurs c'est que parfois il a agi par peur, c'est la vengeance qui le rend mauvais. Les haïr ne te serviras à rien, mais tu peux essayer de les remettre dans le droit chemin, et de leur faire ouvrir les yeux quand ceux-ci se ferment »

La jeune femme était alors rentrée dans le monde des humains, elle avait même emmené Héléna avec elle. Elle lui avait fait découvrir la joie, l'amour... Elle s'était intégrée au monde des humains, elle était devenue chanteuse, changeant de nom quand son âge devenait trop important pour être naturel. Elle avait chanté, des chansons d'amour, des chansons parlant de guerre, des chansons parlant d'aide, des chansons avec des messages de bonheur. Elle avait aidé de nombreuses associations, et même changé le destin de certaines personnes, ce qui était totalement interdit. Elle aurait sacrifié sa vie, pour rendre le monde meilleur, elle aurait tout fait pour qu' Héléna puisse avoir une enfance normale, mais elle n'y pouvait rien, et quand elle avait ouvert les yeux sur ce fait elle en avait voulu aux autres nymphes, pourquoi continuer sur ses idioties de sacrifice ? Mais non, c'était apparemment nécessaire... Héléna avait grandi, elle avait comprit qu'elle était différente, après tout elle devait se sacrifier, nous non. Tous ça pour quoi déjà? Parce que la tour d'Oj ne se laissait posséder que par les nymphes ayant un certain potentiel de puissance, et Héléna l'avait, comme Draco aujourd'hui ! Et alors avait elle envie de crier ! Et alors ! Eux aussi avaient le droit de vivre ! Le droit à la vie !

Par sa vie, par son don, elle ne laissera l'histoire se répéter, elle ne voulait pas que Draco finisse comme était devenu Héléna, oh non, elle ne le voulait pas. Et Oj pourtant qu'elle l'aimait toujours autant Héléna, c'était un peu comme sa petite fille ou sa sœur, elle l'avait éduquée, elle l'avait aimée comme une mère seule pouvait le faire. Promit Oj, elle ne laissera pas draco sombrer... Et si elle devait mourir à sa place pour, elle le ferait !

C'est ainsi que dans une chambre très sombre, une jeune femme se réveilla en éternuant, elle se leva et alla peigner ses cheveux avant de les accrocher avec une coiffe blanche. Elle partit ensuite dans une petite pièce nommée dressing et revint dans la chambre vêtue d'une belle robe blanche à bustier, une robe très proche de celle d'une mariée. Le tissu était plutôt fluide et épousait tous ses mouvements. De loin, la femme ressemblait à un ange, un ange tombé du ciel... Voir une jeune femme habillée pour un mariage. Dans une forêt ce n'était pas anodin, mais elle savait ce qu'elle faisait, les arbres étaient à son service ici, tout comme les fantômes. Qu'est ce qu'elle allait faire aujourd'hui ? Le moment était venu, elle devait faire plus gros, beaucoup plus gros... Les autres devaient se rappeler de qui elle était ! Elle avança à travers la forêt, et chuchota : « fantômes, aujourd'hui est un grand jour, aujourd'hui est un jour de vengeance, allez fantômes, partez mettre le désarroi chez les humains ! Levez-vous et vengez-vous ! » Une nuée d'esprits partirent à sa déclaration, on ne pouvait combattre la mort, et dans le ciel pleuvant la jeune femme se mit à rire, d'un rire cristallin qui aurait pu être prit pour l'innocence à l'état pur, si on ne savait à qui on avait à faire...

A suivre !

Merci de laisser des reviews !

Je pense dans le prochain chapitre plus parler des amis d'harry et de draco, car ils ont leurs places !;D Enfin, je pense,,,,


	9. Chapter 8: attaque et chamboulement

Une nymphe parmi nous Chapitre 8:

_rating: T dans ce chapitre _

_paring: hpdm_

_résumé: draco reçoit la bénédiction d'une mystérieuse femme, et s'en suit de drôle de changement_

_Disclamer: les personnages sont à J.K Rowling_

_béta: toujours et encore la charmante _Lyaje

note : merci aux personnes qui laissent des reviews, celles qui mon mise en fallow et/ou favoris.

**Ce chapitre est assez dramatique et tragique sur les bords mais pas death **

Chapitre 8: attaque et chamboulement

Depuis qu'Harry et Malfoy avait disparu, Hermione s'était enfermée encore plus sur elle même, passant tout son temps libre à faire des recherches comme à son habitude. La jeune femme mangeait à peine, mais elle voulait savoir, la réponse, il y en avait forcement une ! Mais elle était sure que le directeur en savait plus que ce qu'il faisait croire.

Depuis que Draco et nid-de-piaf avaient disparu, Pansy s'inquiétait de plus en plus, elle savait que son ami avait été un peu bizarre ces dernières semaines, mais que pouvait-elle faire ? Draco avait très peu confiance en elle, surement dû au fait qu'il ne pouvait deviner qu'elle ne voulait pas devenir une Mangemorte. Mais comment aurait-elle pu lui en parler ?

Depuis qu'Harry et la fouine avaient disparu, Ron faisait beaucoup moins attention à la ravissante Lavande qui se vexa, elle était persuadée pourtant de l'avoir dans ses filets. Mais Ron était préoccupé, il jura que si quelque chose était fait à Harry il défigurerait le blond albinos sur les bords ! Et puis pourquoi Harry se retrouvait toujours dans des histoires au-dessus de lui ?

Depuis que Draco et Potter avaient disparu, Blaise ne se faisait pas trop de soucis, enfin il s'inquiétait, mais il regardait plus les éléments comme un mystère à résoudre, comme si quelque chose de très important se passait devant ses yeux, mais qu'il n'était pas capable de le voir... Peut-être avait-il lu trop d'Agatha Christie pendant les vacances, mais tout cela semblait fascinant...

Chaque individu avait sa manière de réagir aux élèments, chacun les voyaient d'une certaine manière, C'est ainsi qu'Hermione passait tout son temps dans les livres en s'insultant de ne pas trouver, que Pansy se lamentait sur son sort dans son journal intime en écrivant avec de l'encre rose, que Ron menaçait Draco Malfoy dans sa tête constamment espérant qu'il l'entende, et que Blaise déguisé en Sherlock avec une grosse loupe faisait la chasse aux indices et aux suspects terrorisant les premières années. De loin, Lois observait tout cela, en pouffant de rire parfois tant la situation était comique, comme lorsque miss Granger cria sur la bibliothécaire qu'il n'y avait que des livres inutiles ici, et qu'elle ne voulait plus prendre le risque de faire régresser son âge mental en les lisants que Monsieur Weasley s'énerva sur tout les garçons blonds qu'y croisait son chemin, en allant jusqu'à dire tout haut dans la grande salle que les blonds étaient tous maléfiques ou alors encore quand Miss Parkinson fit en classe de métamorphose un éloge de son ami pour expliquer que non, elle n'avait pas fait son devoir, elle avait trop de choses à écrire sur Draco dans son journal mais ce fut en réalité la prestation de Monsieur Zabinni qui l'acheva, le jeune homme aprés avoir découvert un cheveu blond sur la cape du professeur Rogue, l'avait accusé de séquestrer les deux garçons pour assouvir ses pulsions très peu religieuses. C'est ainsi que Lois malgré elle, explosa de rire en plein millieu de la grande salle, alors que le pauvre Blaise se voyait recevoir une heure de colle le lundi jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire. Seulement la nymphe ne put arrêter son hilarité et elle rigola ainsi tout le long du repas , quel dommage que Nymphadora n'était pas là aujourd'hui, elle aurait eu une compagne de rire, au lieu de passer pour ridicule devant tout le monde. M'enfin, elle avait bien ri, même pleuré, de quoi faire remonter son moral qui n'allait pas trop à la pensée des événements à venir...

Mais le temps tourne, le bonheur fait place aux malheurs, le malheur au bonheur, comme la nuit au jour et le jour à la nuit... C'est alors que toutes leurs journées Harry et Draco avaient fait plus connaissance, ils avaient été débloqué du bain, mais avaient tout de même été laissé sans vêtements. Ils avaient alors pantouflé au lit, qu'avait-il d'autre à faire ? Apprendre à se connaître, se découvrir... Loin de ce qui se propageait, loin de se qui allait arriver, les deux garçons s'endormirent paisiblement... Douce erreur non pas pour eux mais pour tous les autres dormeurs. Un froid intense envahissa tout Poudlard, en réalité, un froid intense envahissait chaque endroit où une nymphe y était, sauf la tour d'Oj, étant protégée. Ce froid s'accentua, traversa les murs, les corps, révaillant petit à petit chaque personne. C'est alors que Fary perché sur un arbre pour la nuit se retrouva encerclé de racine d'arbres prenant vie et l'attaquant lui et les animaux. Que les Nymphes dont Diane qui étaient à leurs « palais » se faisait attaquer par une rouée d'esprits maléfiques et d'arbres qui tentaient de détruire les murs. Que Poudlard fut envahit par un grand nombre de fantômes attaquants élèves comme adultes. Même les fantômes vivant à l'école se retournèrent contre les vivants, sémants la zizanie.

Eux ne pouvaient l'entendre mais une voix résonnait, une voix douce et fluette chantonnant :

_« Attaquez ! Attaquez mes amis! Vous, êtres oubliés ! Vengez-vous ! Profitez de cet instant ! Ils doivent tous avoir peur, trembler devant mes grands pouvoirs ! Je ne suis pas quelqu'un que l'on doit ignorer ! »_

Des cris, des pleurs, des sortilèges dans le vide, comment se défendre face à des êtres déjà mort ? Comment toucher ou immobiliser quelqu'un que vous traversez au contact ? Les élèves de Poudlard étaient térrorisés, tout comme leurs professeurs, chaque nymphe essayait de reprendre le contrôle de cette nature, mais aucun n'y arrivèrent. Le pouvoir derrière était trop grand, bien trop puissant... Des corps à terre, des enfants avaient peur. Elle ne pouvait rien faire, pourquoi elle ne pouvait rien faire ? Non il doit avoir une solution pensa le grand roux Fary avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, assommé par une branche de saule. Puis la voix reprit, alors que les attaques continuaient de chaque coté, cette fois ci entendue par chacun :

«_ Né pour vivre et ensuite mourir,_

_Né pour protéger la vie._

_Jolie histoire, ravissante tragédie !_

_Mais jamais on ne se souviendra de toi, _

_à jamais tu disparaîtras._

_Remercié tu ne seras, _

_Que tu meurs pour eux ou pas,_

_Né pour vivre et ensuite mourir,_

_Né pour protéger la vie..._

_Un jour tu la détruiras, un jour tu la haïras._

_Elle que l'on a voulu t'enlever pour toute les autres,_

_Elle qu'on ne t'as laissé le droit._

_Douce injustice, vengeance froide !_

_Mais est ce que cela te sauveras ?_

_Né pour vivre et ensuite mourir !_

_Ne pour protéger la vie !_

_Tu n'as d'autre choix..._

_Sauf peut-être de la détruire..._

_Froide est la vengeance alors que l'injustice paraît douce !_

_Né pour vivre et ensuite mourir !_

_Né pour protéger la vie !_

_Glacé est ton cœur que l'on a empêché d'aimer..._

_leurs noms tu ne te souviendras à leur déchéance._

_Pleurer, trembler, supplier_

_On t'a enlevé le droit d'aimer !_

_A jamais pour toi, ils ne représenteront plus rien..._

_Qu'un néant vide que, tu le promets tu anéantiras... »_

Et quand la voix se tut, les fantômes, les esprits, les racines disparurent comme ils étaient venu... Laissant derrière eux des bléssés et des gros dégâts matériels. Albus Dumbledore s'approcha d'une femme qui était assise à terre. La femme pleurait :

« Miss ? Lois? N'avez-vous pas pu reprendre le contrôle ?

-Non, chuchota-t-elle épuisée, car c'est une nymphe qui était derrière tout ça... Oh non ! Ma pauvre petite, qu'es-tu devenue ? La vie n'a-t-elle vraiment plus de signification à tes yeux ? »

Nous vivons dans le présent, essayons d'avancer dans le futur en oubliant le passé... Mais celui-là nous rattrapera toujours un jour. Et même si le joli blond avait l'air paisible endormi collé à un autre corps, ce passé qui n'était pas le sien mais qui lui appartenait tout de même le rattrapa. Sa nuit ne parut pas agitée, pourtant d'une même chanson il rêva toute la nuit...

_« Né pour vivre et ensuite mourir,_

_Né pour protéger la vie..._

_Un jour tu la détruiras, un jour tu la haïras... »_

_A Suivre_

petite note de fin : j'ai très peu décrit le « combat » car pour moi il n'y a pas vraiment de combat à proprement parler ... Puisqu' un seul camp pouvait faire des dégâts à l'autre.

Prochain chapitre ? Harry et Draco vont découvrir des choses:p

Des petites Reviews s'il vous plaît ?


End file.
